spiritualclanfandomcom-20200213-history
SpiritualClan (Reborn)
A NEW LAYOUT HAS BEEN CREATED! THIS IS THE 3RD PAGE LAYOUT VERSION AND WILL NOT BE DELETED WITHOUT THE SUPERIOR'S PERMISSION! THE NEW LAYOUT IS ON LOTUS' BLOG POSTS. ———————————————————————————————————— ♕SPIRITUALCLAN♕ ———————————————————————————————————— “When the world is upside down, stay straight.” --- About Us ____________________________________ Ranking Info ____________________________________ Heirarchey____________________________________SUPERIOR ____________________________________ PROXY (Choosing the Proxy after we receive 10 members & at least 4-5 role-play sessions together.) ____________________________________ ELITES ____________________________________ HEALERS ____________________________________ HUNTERS ____________________________________ SCOUTS ____________________________________ HEALER TRAINEES ____________________________________ TRAINEES ____________________________________ QUARDIANS ____________________________________ MOTHERS ____________________________________ YOUTHS ____________________________________ STORY-TELLERS ____________________________________ PRISONERS ____________________________________ THE QUEUE (Only for people who are deciding on a rank) 0/6 Punishments & Exiled ____________________________________ PUNISHMENTS (Mild - Major) ______ Den Cleaning Apprentice Duty Demoted Out on Patrol for how long the Superior/Proxy decide on. ____________________________________ EXILED Rules ____________________________________ I •Activeness• You must be active in this clan. If you are found not active for more than 2 weeks, you will be exiled without question but allowd to come back but, once you return you will be followed by a mild punishment. To get out of this punishment, please tell one of the Superiors/Delegates or a close friend if you can't reach the 2. ____________________________________ II •Respect• You must respect your Higher Ranks. Including Mothers, Youths & Story-Tellers. If found disrecpecting those ranks, you will recieve a punishment given to you by the Superiors & Proxy. ____________________________________ III •Leaving• Once you leave, you will only be allowed back one more time. After that, you will not be welcomed back without the Superiors permission or having a private discussion. ____________________________________ IV •Mates• You are allowed mates outside of the clan but only if they are our ally. If you are planning on become someones mate outside of the clan, then you will have to talk to Higher Ranks. If found becoming mates with an enemy's species, or having an exiled one as your mate you will be given a Minor punishment. Be warned. Healers are also allowed mates & Youths only if there are 2+ Healers within the camp grounds. ____________________________________ V •Double-Grouping• If found Double-Grouping, we will contact the group you are found Double-Grouping with. You will be exiled without question. We will watch over you, making sure to alarm future groups you are joining. You may not join again after this unless the Superior allows it. ____________________________________ VI •OC's• You are only allowed the max of 1 OC. You may only create a new one if you have kept your OC for over 3 weeks or have had a discussion with the Superior to get the permission to create a new one. You must end your OC during role-play but, must also have the Healers' permission first. ____________________________________ VII •Gathering Rules• 1) Do not disrespect allies. 2) Do not pick up fights. 3) Don't be silly even if the other allies are being silly. 4) Speak when spoken to. 5) Keep your audits perked for any commands or any intruders. ____________________________________ VIII •Training Legend's Rules• 1) Respect Higher Ranks. 2) You must have had atleast have 5 training sessions with your mentor before recieving your desired rank. 3) Respect your mentor. 4) Do not wonder off while training ____________________________________ IX •The Youth Rules• 1) Do not stumble out of camp alone & under the age of 4 moons without supervision. 2) You may only become a your desired Trainee rank to the age of 6 moons +.You will be given a mentor at random. ____________________________________ X •Accepting Forms• Only the Founders, Superiors & Proxy's may accept forms. Please do not accept forms if you are NOT these ranks. ____________________________________ XI •Powerplaying• If found power playing, your rank will be lowered or you will be ignored during role-play until you stop power-playing. It makes us look weak & unfair. Please do not do this! ____________________________________ XII •Editing• Only Founders, the Superior & Proxy may edit. Unless the founder has accepted someone as an editor. ____________________________________ XIII •Disbanding• If the Superior decides to disband Spiritualclan, you will have to ask permisson first from the original founder. Both to get the page deleted or/& to disband. Coalitions____________________________________ALLIES ____________________________________ RIVALS Newspaper ____________________________________ Applications ____________________________________ JOINING FORM •Name• •Username• •Desired Rank• •Mate• •Kits/Parents• •Role-play Example• (Note: Please role-play on what your desired rank is.) •Joining Reason• •Loyalty Oath• ____________________________________ ALLIANCE FORM •Group Name• •Link• •Species• •Leader(s) User• •Member Count• •Territory/Server• •Alliance Reason• •Benefits To Us• •Benefits To You• Polls ____________________________________ Do you like the new page? Yes No How much would you rate this page? 0-10 10-20 20-30 30-40 40-50 50-60 60-70 70-80 80-90 90-100 Clan Gallery ____________________________________ Spiritualclannnnthefirsttimeitbegan.png|The Old SC :') - Such amazing memories. Editors ____________________________________ Lotus - SilverMoonsLight - Superior Tigerlily - Amulet104 - Hunter Farewells ____________________________________ This Page Was Coded By SilverMoonsLight. Category:Blog posts